Constant velocity plunging joints are well known from the state of the art and comprise an outer joint part with a plurality of circumferentially distributed, longitudinally extending outer tracks, an inner joint part with a plurality of circumferentially distributed, longitudinally extending inner tracks, torque transmitting balls which are each guided in a pair of tracks consisting of an outer track and an inner track, as well as a ball cage with circumferentially distributed windows for receiving the balls. When the joint is articulated, the balls, in cooperation with the tracks and the ball cage, are set to the angle-bisecting plane.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,544, there is known a constant velocity plunging joint in the form of a double offset joint type with centering means for the ball cage. The ball cage comprises an outer spherical control face whose greatest diameter is positioned at an axial distance from the joint center plane; the ball cage also comprises an inner concave control face whose greatest diameter is positioned in the opposite direction at an axial distance from the joint center plane. The outer spherical control face is tangentially adjoined by a conical face.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,543 shows a further constant velocity plunging joint in the form of a double offset joint which is designed similarly. On its outside, in the region of the windows, the ball cage comprises projections which radially project from the conical guiding face, for guiding the associated ball when the joint is in an articulated position.
DE 2 114 536 proposes a constant velocity plunging joint wherein an externally spherical control member is slid on to the inner joint part and is axially displaceable relative thereto. The ball cage is pivotably supported on the control member. The ball cage is designed asymmetrically relative to the central window plane.
Despite these prior joint designs, there still exists a need for further improvements in such joints in terms of weight, manufacturability and cost. The present invention is directed towards such improvements.